


And Hold The Earth In Place

by torakowalski



Series: Wuthering Heights [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The harness felt strange around Bry's hips at first, the plasticy leather cool against her skin and tight between her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hold The Earth In Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nny's Sex Is Not The Enemy fic-a-thon

The harness felt strange around Bry's hips at first, the plasticy leather cool against her skin and tight between her thighs. She wriggled around, getting it to sit in a more comfortable position then reached down to fondle the dildo, checking it out like she’d seen guys do the world over when they thought she wasn’t looking. It was different from the ones she usually used, which tended to be sleek and slim, clearly synthetic. This one was dark and velvet-looking; it was heavy in her hand and heavier still between her legs. 

Oh yeah. 

Walking across the room to check herself out in the mirror made the dildo bounce in front of her. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it fucked with her centre of gravity and made her straighten her back, rein in the sway of her hips. She felt kind of like John Wayne, and laughed to herself, stopping in front of the mirror with her iPhone in one hand. 

The harness was dark, _dark_ against her skin and it contrasted really well with her tattoos - the one below her navel just poking up above the straps, half hidden by the dildo’s shaft. She’d never in her life needed a cock to feel powerful, but she had to admit she looked hot. 

She held her phone up to the mirror, about to take the world’s porniest myspace photo of herself, rethought it, slipped off her bra for maximum effect, then snapped the picture. 

Yeah, she thought, hitting send and grinning to herself; that’d get Bob home pretty damn quick.

***

By the time the front door was flung open downstairs and the sound of keys clattering on the side table echoed up the stairs, Bry was feeling pretty zen about life. She was lying on the bed, hand wrapped around the dildo, lights low and one of Bob’s bluesy CDs playing on the stereo.

The strap-on came with a little vibrator at the base of the dildo and Bry wasn’t trying to get herself off, was only playing around with it, but even that felt pretty fucking good. Turned out she didn’t need Bob to enjoy this new toy after all; not that she didn’t want to share it with him, sure she did, but jerking herself off was just as tempting.

“Bry?” Bob stopped dead at the top of the stairs. She’d left the bedroom door open and he had a clear view along the hallway into their bedroom, all the way to her on the bed. 

“Oh, hi,” Bry said, fighting to keep her voice level. She stroked her dildo thoughtfully and smiled at Bob from under her lashes. “Took you long enough.”

Bob swallowed jerkily and started walking toward her. His shirt was lost before he reached the bedroom and his pants puddled in the doorway. By the time he reached the bed, only his socks and boxer shorts were left and a flush was flooding his chest.

"Where are the kids?" Bob asked, clearly working to keep his voice neutral, like he didn't want to commit to this game if he was going to have to pull himself away from it too soon. The implied want in that made her shiver.

"Playdate with Bandit." Bry paused for as long as she could, stringing it out. "An overnight playdate."

Bob's shoulders slowly relaxed, before taking on another sort of tension. “I was with Mikey." He didn’t sound tetchy; there was nothing but complete appreciation in his tone, but Bry got the feeling it had sounded tetchy in his head. “I think he thought I was having some kind of stroke.” He sat on the bed and reached out toward the dildo, hand stopping in mid-air, fingers a quarter inch from touching. “You cannot just send me pictures like that, dude.”

Bry grinned. “But I was bored,” she said innocently and gave the dildo a long pull. It pressed the vibrator up against her clit and her breath caught. Her eyes only wanted to open half way and her vision was a little hazy as she watched Bob suck his lower lip into his mouth.

“So I was thinking-,” Bry started to tell him, but Bob shook his head jerkily, interrupting. 

“You want to fuck me, we can do that,” he said roughly, “But I want to touch you first.”

Bry’s belly was hot, warmth sliding down to puddle between her legs. She dropped her hands to the mattress and rolled her shoulders. “Have at,” she invited. 

“Yeah,” Bob said softly but didn’t move, still just looking at her. Bry felt a little stab of satisfaction; she’d known Bob would be into this. 

Then, like a switch had been flicked, he was moving, sliding up the bed, pressing one hand to the side of her neck and tipping her head up to kiss her hard. Bry parted her lips and gasped into his mouth, giving back as much of a tongue fucking as she was getting.

“Holy fuck. _You_,” Bob said against the corner of her mouth when they’d pulled apart. Their foreheads were pressed together, both of them breathing hard. Bob’s cock was pressing against her side, hot even through the cotton of his boxers and he had one hand on her dildo, not moving yet, just holding. 

Bry pushed her hand into Bob’s underwear, giving his cock a slow pull. He moved away just far enough to do the same to her dildo. The vibrator pressed against her for the length of his stroke and sent sparks from her cunt to her nipples, to her fingertips. 

“Does that feel good?” Bob asked curiously, watching her closely.

“Vibrator,” she told him, “On my clit.”

Bob’s eyes and flush both darkened. “We’re keeping this,” he told her, “Forever.”

Bry grinned, trying to keep it even and steady. “Yeah, I don’t think they’d take it back now.”

Bob rolled his eyes at her. He sat up on one hip and looked down at her, setting two fingers against the hollow of her throat before running them down her chest. Her nipples were tight and she had to bite her lip against a seriously needy sound when he circled his fingers around one then the other.

He pinched her left nipple, scraping his thumb against the side then left his hand there, fanning it out to cup her breast, then doing the same with the other. His left ring finger slid over her right nipple and his ring was warm against her skin as he squeezed her tits. Two kids had finally given her a chest; Bob wasn’t the only one who was secretly kind of pleased about that.

It was nice, it was definitely nice, but Bry had an end goal here. “Bob, hey,” she said, “I know they’re fun and bouncy and shit but can you maybe get this moving?”

Bob flicked her gently on the sternum. “No fucking patience,” he said thoughtfully. He looked down her body and licked his lips. “I’m gonna suck you now, okay?”

“I’m not sure that’ll,” Bry started to say then stopped herself. So what if it probably wasn’t going to do too much for her; if Bob wanted to, she was down with that.

He crawled down the bed until he was level with her hips and wrapped one hand around the dildo, the other reaching around to grab her ass and encourage her hips toward his mouth. She couldn’t feel his mouth on the head of her dildo obviously but she liked the way his eyes fluttered closed, the shape of his lips mouthing down the head and the pink flash of his tongue sliding down the shaft.

Bry reached out and touched her fingertips to Bob’s face, tracing his cheeks and the roughness of his stubble. “Bob?” she asked quietly. She knew he hadn’t been with a guy since college and she wondered how much he missed it, touching, sucking, fucking guys. 

Before she could ask, he pushed her dildo up closer to her stomach and kissed her inner thighs, the place where the harness wrapped around them, the base of the dildo, right over the vibrator. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he mumbled and put a light hand on her thighs, urging them apart so he could lick at her cunt, his tongue quick and firm across her hole. 

Bry tipped her head back and sighed softly, closing her thighs around his head for a long few seconds before dropping her legs back down onto the bed and curling her hands in his hair, tugging him up to kiss her again. 

“Okay?” Bry asked, cradling Bob’s face in her hands and licking his bottom lip. “Can I fuck you?”

Bob groaned and let his head drop down. “If you think you can handle me,” he said but it was a weak effort and Bry laughed, pushing on his shoulder and climbing on top of him when he settled onto his back. 

“Oh, Bryar,” she said, “The question is can you handle _me_?”

Between them, they got rid of Bob’s boxers and socks then Bry reclaimed the lube she’d left on the bedside table. “Hands and knees,” she told Bob, kneeling on the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips.

Bob gave her a slow once-over then rolled over onto his knees, bracing himself on his forearms. The long line of his back was solid and smooth, freckles fading against flushed, sweaty skin. Bry climbed up onto the bed behind him and moulded herself against his back, kissing the place between his shoulder blades where the most freckles clustered. The dildo pressed forward, nudging between Bob’s thighs and he widened his legs just far enough to let it bump against the back of his balls. 

“Fucking hell, get on with it,” Bob groaned.

Bry jabbed him in the side with two fingers, because _seriously_? “You’re the one who was wasting time playing with my tits, dude.” Not that time spent on her tits exactly felt like a _waste_, but right now it did because Bry wanted to do this, wanted to see what would happen when she was inside him.

The lube was cold on her fingers but it warmed quick and, anyway, Bob didn’t seem to care, pressing back against her fingers as she added one and then another. 

“More?” she asked. They’d done fingers before, but she’d never asked him to take more than that. 

Bob shook his head. His face was pressed down into the pillows, cheeks ruddy and flushed, hair sticking to his face, the side of his nose. Bry leaned over him and pushed his hair back behind his ears, stopping to kiss his lips. 

“That’s enough,” Bob told her, pushing back against her fingers even though the angle was bad for both of them with her stretched over him like this. “Please, Bry.”

The ‘please’ shook her; he never asked like that, thin and desperate and strung out, not unless she’d been teasing him mercilessly for hours. He never begged this quickly or this easily. 

“Okay.” Bry kissed his mouth again then drew back and kissed his shoulder, his back in passing, his ass. She rolled a condom down the dildo with suddenly unsteady hands, slicked on a lot of lube then lined herself up.

It was hard to position herself on her knees quite right, to find the perfect angle that would let her thrust in. 

“Bry?” Bob asked, looking back over his shoulder.

She waved a quelling hand at him. “Working on it,” she told him and pushed her hips forward with what she thought was the right amount of force, using her hand to help thread the dildo into him. 

It slid in an inch or two but it wasn’t the smooth kind of thrust that Bob could pull off on her; it was mostly Bob pushing back onto the dildo and Bry shuffling forward on her knees to keep up, probably looking like a complete idiot.

“No, okay,” she said because this clearly wasn’t what they needed. 

“C’mon, Schechter, put some oomph into it,” Bob told her, dropping his head forward with a frustrated groan.

“I’ll show you oomph,” she muttered and shoved her hips forward in a half-roll. The dildo slid inside, faster than she was expecting and Bob made a noise that was half a hiss, half a groan. “Fuck,” Bry swore, trying to sooth him with a hand on the small of his back. “Shit, sorry, was that too fast?”

Bob grunted a negative noise, apparently robbed of speech. “Can you, again?” he managed, breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Bry thought she could and, well, she’d said she could so she was going to. She rolled her hips back - maybe using her grip on Bob’s hips to cheat with the momentum slightly - then in again. 

It was okay after that, fascinating to learn how to angle and where, how deep to go, what made Bob pant and what made him groan, how she could coordinate finding the perfect place for him with pressing the vibrator to exactly the right place between her legs. 

They were breathing in tandem, _panting_ in tandem. The way Bob was pushing back against her was growing greedier, less self-conscious, Bry getting bolder with her thrusts, experimenting with new and varied ways to make him curse around her name. 

When Bry had thought about this, she had definitely planned on bringing Bob off first, but she hadn’t banked on finding the absolutely perfect position to sink all the way into him and press the vibrator against her clit in exactly the place she liked it best. 

She choked, pushing her hips deeper still, the vibrator against her clit so good that she couldn’t hold back moans that she didn’t even plan to make until each one was rattling in her throat. She felt greedy all of a sudden, grinding into Bob, and she couldn’t stop, couldn’t, needed-. And came. 

“Jesus, Bry,” Bob was saying appreciatively when the roar in her ears gentled to a quiet buzz. His was voice strangled, gravelly and low. “Can you still-?” 

“Of course I can,” she said, because coming her brains out made no difference to her ability to fuck Bob until he screamed. She decided to ignore the fact that it took her two tries to get her knees braced back under herself.

She had to push the vibrator off her clit because it was too much now, but she left it on, enjoying the echo of the buzz. She dragged her fingers up the dildo, following it to the place where it pressed into Bob. 

“Yeah,” Bob said, “Yes,” and she didn’t understand what he was agreeing to for a second then she did and oh, holy shit. Carefully, carefully, carefully, she slid the tip of one finger into him alongside the dildo feeling how he was hot and lube-slick and spread open for her.

Trying to press her finger deeper made Bob make a sound that was hardly human. He was getting loud now and that was a trip because Bob was hardly ever loud and it was so fucking hot that Bry could hardly stand it. This was... Bry didn’t have words for what this was, what this felt like. She felt powerful from her toes to her fingertips, feeling Bob begin to shake apart underneath her. 

He was gasping her name and there was a question caught in it somewhere, a plea. “Yeah, hey,” Bry muttered, pressing her face against Bob’s back. She pulled her finger out of him and used that hand to reach around and catch hold of his cock. “I got you. Come on.”

Bob’s hand joined Bry’s, tightening her grip on his cock. He was holding himself so tight that it had to be on the limit of _too_ tight but he didn’t seem to mind because he wasn’t stopping and then he was coming, hot wetness seeping over Bry’s fingers and easing the way for her to jerk him through his aftershocks after his hand had fallen away. 

Bob flopped forward onto the comforter, trapping Bry’s hand underneath him. She freed her hand carefully then pulled out of him even more carefully still. She was shaking, flushed with want and power and satisfaction. The strap-on was amazing, her absolute most favourite new toy ever.

“Bob,” she said, nudging him in the hip with her knee. Her hands were too unsteady to unfasten the buckles. “Hey, Bryar.”

“Yeah, Mrs Bryar?” he asked lazily, rolling over onto his back and blinking up at her slowly.

“Oh, do not start with that shit,” Bry scolded, an old, old fight that wasn’t a fight at all really, but she’d finally managed to get the buckles unfastened so she really wasn’t paying attention. The straps slid down her legs, the weight of the dildo helping to pull it down; she kicked it off and crawled up over Bob.

He was languid and lazy, totally fucked out and fucking gorgeous and she’d done that to him. “Hey, Bob,” she said and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back, willing but uncoordinated, his tongue sloppy and generous. She stuck her hand between her legs, breathing into his mouth, while she jerked herself off fast and dirty.

She came again with a low, choking moan, all the oxygen dragged out of her. Bob pushed her over onto her back, kissing her hard. She felt lightheaded when the kiss ended and, from the look on his face, so did Bob.

“So,” Bry tried, having to clear her throat before it sounded like words. “We can call that experiment a success, yeah?”

Bob laughed hoarsely. “Yeah,” he agreed, “Yeah, I think you could say that.” He poked and prodded her until they were both under the comforter then spooned up behind her. “What other secret kinks have you got tucked up your sleeve, Schechter?” he asked, voice soft in her ear.

“Oh no,” she said, reaching back and patting his thigh. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

Bob bit her shoulder lightly and started to draw nonsense patterns on her stomach, a definite sign that he was falling asleep. “Thanks,” he mumbled, so low she almost didn’t hear it.

“Who says it was for you?” Bry asked him, because it was that or _you’re welcome_ and they didn’t have that sort of relationship. 

She could feel his amused, satisfied smile press against the back of her neck and there was no need for him to give her any answer other than that.

/End


End file.
